1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a driving tool for driving a material to be driven such as a nail into a workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,567 discloses a driving tool. The known driving tool includes a flywheel mechanism which is rotationally driven by a motor and a driving mechanism for driving a material to be driven such as a nail into a workpiece. The flywheel mechanism has a flywheel, a driving pin which is mounted to the flywheel and can move back and forth in a direction of a rotational axis of the flywheel, and a disc-like cam plate which protrudes the driving pin from a side of the flywheel and connects it to the driving mechanism. When a motor is driven by depressing a trigger, the flywheel and the cam plate rotate in the same direction at a predetermined speed reducing ratio. Then by utilizing a difference in rotational speed which is caused between the flywheel and the cam plate by this rotation, the driving pin is protruded via a slope formed in the cam plate and having a predetermined length in a circumferential direction. The protruded driving pin is mechanically connected to the driving mechanism, so that the driving mechanism drives a material to be driven.
In the above-described known driving tool, the motor must be driven for each nailing operation, and the nail driving movement is performed by utilizing kinetic energy of the flywheel, so that it takes a predetermined time from start of the motor to start of the movement of driving a material to be driven. Therefore, in terms of workability of the driving tool, further improvement is desired.